


Truth or Dare

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a simple game can lead to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

  
Xander was trying hard to fight the twitching.

They were all over at Buffy's, coming down after a patrol. And for some reason (that he was going to find out and make sure it never happened again) the girls had started playing truth or dare.

He had gone along with it at first, thinking this was going to be a great way to get some good dirt on them. But it didn't take long to realize that wasn't going to happen. Thanks to some 'new rules' by Dawn, it was always truth when it was his turn and dares for the girls. He had never made so many trips to the kitchen and the bathroom in his life to get out of taking his turn.

He was leaning up against the counter, cursing the fact that NOW his demon magnetism wasn't working, when he heard a knock on the back door. He was never so relieved to see Giles.

"G-Man. You gotta find a way to get me out of here. Tell me where there's a nest of vampires, another demon insect human thing. Anything."

"Xander? You almost done with whatever you're doing in there?" Dawn couldn't wait to spring her next question on him.

He visibly shuddered. "Seriously, I have got to leave."

Giles frowned slightly. "What exactly are you trying to get away from? And what's preventing you from just walking out the front door?"

"Giles, you don't get it. Five girls, one guy. Endless rounds of truth or dare. This is never of the good."

"Truth or dare, is it?" A slight smile appeared on Giles's face. "Been sometime since I thought of that game. Can get rather...interesting if it's done right."

Xander's eyes narrowed. He could have sworn Giles had looked different just then. Kinda like when that chocolate attack on the grown ups had happened. He had teased Giles for days after about how he had been. And spent more nights alone in his room wishing it would maybe happen again.

Giles saw how Xander was looking at him and took his glasses off to clean, clearing his throat at the same time. "Yes, well. I'm sure I could come up with some excuse if you really wanted me to. I assume you'll want to be free of them the entire rest of the night?"

Xander nodded his head, still studying him. Something inside him made him stand directly in front of Giles as he put his glasses back on. "If it's done right, huh? Like how?"

Giles seemed caught in Xander's gaze. "Depends. On if you want to really learn something or just want to make someone look foolish. Which do you want?"

Xander licked his lips, an action of sudden interest to Giles. "Truth or Dare, Giles?"

Giles found himself wanting to lean toward the heat coming off the boy in front of him. It took two tries before he was able to say the word. "Dare."

"Remember the chocolate? How you were? I dare you to act like that again. Not in front of the girls. Just for me. Dare, Giles."

Giles's eyes widened. "You want Ripper?" He began to shake his head. "No, I- Truth, Xander. I change it to Truth."

The heat from Xander seemed to increase tenfold as he took half a step forward. "Truth." Again his tongue flicked out. "Have you ever wanted to kiss me, Giles?"

Giles couldn't tear his gaze away from Xander's mouth. His finger reached out to trace the bottom lip, a slight moan escaping him.

"Truth, Giles." Xander's voice was lower, more intimate. "Have you ever?"

Giles began to shake his head 'no' even as he leaned toward the man before him. "Yes" he breathed as he caught his mouth in a hard kiss.

It would be some minutes later before the girls realized that Xander was gone. And a longer time then that before they saw either him or Giles again. 


End file.
